


Impian yang Patah

by amaidei



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaidei/pseuds/amaidei
Summary: Jae, Jamie, dan sayap-sayap impian yang patah. [Jae/Jamie] [Highschool!AU]





	Impian yang Patah

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: karakter di cerita ini bukan milik saya, dan segala yang terdapat dalam cerita hanya berupa fiksi serta hiburan semata. Mari layarkan kapal JaeMin! o/

“Ke mana kau akan pergi?”

“Rumah, Jae, tentu saja.”

“Jamie, _argh_ ,” Jae menggeram, “ _you got my point._ ”

Itu hanyalah sebuah sore usai sekolah, di ruang kelas yang terlampau sepi dan menyisakan mereka berdua. Jamie duduk melipat lutut di kursi dan menghadap jendela. Ekor matanya terkunci pada gerakan sekelompok laki-laki yang bermain futsal di lapangan bawah. Jae di sampingnya, ikut mengamati. Semburat jingga menyepuh mereka dengan angin yang sesekali menelusup lewat celah jendela yang terbuka.

“Aku … tidak tahu.” Jamie mendesah. Seisi kepalanya berputar-putar, bising. Namun, yang dapat ditumpahkannya berupa tiga kata yang tidak memuaskan bagi Jae.

Lagi pula, kenapa Jae tiba-tiba menanyakan hal yang berkaitan dengan masa depan? Perlukah Jamie putuskan sekarang juga?

“Waktu akan terus berlanjut, kau perlu memutuskannya.”

_Lho, sejak kapan Jae bisa membaca pikirannya?_

“Aku tahu.”

Bangkit dari kursi, Jae memilih duduk di lantai dan menyandarkan punggung ke dinding, berhadapan dengan Jamie dan lebih bisa mengamati gadis itu dengan jelas.

“Aku tidak bisa jadi penyanyi.”

Satu kalimat yang diucap Jae secara lugas itu membuat Jamie terkesiap. Kegiatan futsal tidak lagi menjadi fokus utamanya. “Huh?! Serius?”

Jae mengangguk.

“Jae, serius?!”

“Serius.”

“Bandmu bagaimana?”

“Aku harus keluar. Lagi pula, kita, ‘kan, kelas tiga?”

“Tapi … festival musim panas?”

“Itu kesempatan terakhir. Setelah itu, ya, tidak ada lagi.”

“Jadi, kau tidak akan tampil dengan bandmu walaupun kalian masih ada beberapa agenda hingga akhir tahun?”

Jae mengangguk, lagi.

Jamie bergeming. Masih syok dengan pernyataan dari kawan karibnya yang tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya.

“Kau yakin sudah memikirkannya matang-matang, Jae? Aku agak khawatir.” Jamie mencari sorot mata Jae agar bertemu, tetapi pria berambut pirang itu terus memalingkan pandangannya.

“Seribu rius. Berani sumpah.”

Jamie masih bergeming. Tetapi pada akhirnya, ia terkekeh seraya mengisi spasi kosong dekat Jae. “Kupikir kau lebih beruntung, ternyata sama saja,” ucapnya, mengejutkan Jae atas respons yang ia berikan. “Aku juga tidak bisa jadi penyanyi.”

Giliran Jae yang terkesiap.

“ _No joke, please._ ”

“ _I’m not joking_ , Jae. _That’s the truth_.”

“Jamie, _you’re not gonna give up, are you_?”

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng seraya menampilkan senyum sekuat yang ia bisa.

Lalu, senyap mengambil alih keadaan. Deru napas keduanya seolah-olah saling bersahutan. Mereka mengawang-awang langit-langit, entah pikirannya melanglang-buana ke mana. Tiada yang memulai percakapan lagi. Mereka membiarkan detak jantung berirama bersama detik jarum jam yang terdengar keras.

Jadi, beginilah akhirnya? Tertohok kenyataan bahwa mereka harus menyerah pada impian-impian yang pernah dibangun dengan rasa bangga dan penuh percaya diri?

Tidak ada menyanyi. Tidak ada panggung. Tidak ada sorot lampu. Tidak ada gaun-gaun cantik untuk Jamie dan satu set pakaian kasual untuk Jae. Tidak ada album. Tidak ada tropi. Tidak ada impian lagi.

Jae berdeham demi mengusir pikirannya yang emosional. “Aku akan ambil ilmu komunikasi. Kau?”

Jemari Jamie menyeka sudut matanya yang mulai berair. “Sesuatu yang lebih realistis versi orangtuaku,” ia menambahkan tawa, meski terderngar menyakitkan. “Ada saran?”

“Uhm, entahlah. Kedokteran? Farmasi? Arsitektur? Akuntansi? Teknik? Sains?”

“Ya ampun, aku payah dalam segala hal terkecuali menyanyi,” rengek Jamie, air matanya tumpah ruah.

Lengan panjang Jae terulur dan mengusap bahu Jamie. “ _Don’t cry, okay? You look uglier when you’re crying_.”

Menaruh kepalanya pada bahu Jae sebagai sandaran, Jamie membalas, “ _I’m always that ugly, though. Thanks_.”

“ _Anytime,_ ” balas Jae, bercanda.

Jae membiarkan pundaknya basah. Perkataan Jamie sebelumnya yang menyebutkan perihal orangtua menyentil hati kecilnya. Ia pasrah pada fakta bila orangtuanya sendirilah yang membunuh impiannya.

“Omong-omong, Jamie.”

“Huh?”

“Kudengar setelah lulus nanti, Brian akan punya kafe.”

“Urusannya denganku?”

“Kita bisa melarikan diri ke sana, kalau mau.”

Jamie mengubah posisi duduknya agar bisa menatap Jae. Ia mengerutkan kening, tak mengerti.

Sementara matahari mulai tenggelam, senyum Jae terbit sebegitu manisnya. “Kita masih bisa bernyanyi, meski cuma di kafe Brian,” kata Jae. “Kalau kita sedang suntuk, kita bisa pergi ke sana, bernyanyi—oh, tidak, berkolaborasi.”

“Wow, oke.”

“Cemerlang, ‘kan?”

“Dan penuh risiko,” Jamie menambahkan. “Orangtuaku pasti marah besar kalau sampai tahu.”

“Orangtuaku juga. Tapi, ya, jangan sampai ketahuan.”

“Caranya?”

“Jangan beri tahu mereka jika Brian punya kafe. Aku juga akan tutup mulut.”

“Dan seandainya kita benar-benar tertangkap basah?”

“Ish,” Jae gemas, “berusaha dulu, lah! Jangan pesimistis begitu!”

Jamie mengerucutkan bibir sebab nada Jae yang agak meninggi tadi. Lalu, Jae bertanya lagi, “Bagaimana?”

Karena waktu yang kian larut dan Jamie kepalang malas untuk pulang dalam keadaan gelap total, tanpa pertimbangan yang panjang, ia menjawab, “ _Not bad. Count me in_.”

Jae tersenyum. Jamie tersenyum.

Menyampirkan tas di pundak, mereka bergegas untuk pulang. Bahkan matahari ikut pamit pada mereka berdua. Sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam relung hati Jamie belakangan ini sedikit berkurang berkat Jae—walaupun tadi mereka berdua tidak terlibat dalam percakapan serius seperti dulu-dulu—tapi tadi itu cukup membantu.

Di persimpangan jalan, sambil menunggu lampu berubah merah, Jamie berujar, “Jae, kautahu, kalau seantero sekolah tahu kau keluar dari band, deretan penggemarmu pasti meraung kecewa. Jangan repotkan aku, ya. Awas.”

Jae tertawa, mengiakan.


End file.
